


Cotton Candy

by istilllikekhr



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Cheesy, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 07:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/istilllikekhr/pseuds/istilllikekhr
Summary: A sleeping Hibari was like cotton candy: a fluffy, sweet treat that was very dangerous for the heart. Tsuna just had to indulge.
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Cotton Candy

**Author's Note:**

> this is cheesy.

Tsuna  _ really  _ hated waking up early. Especially if it was on his rare day off, very especially if he woke up on his own, and very very especially if he was in dire need of the extra hours of sleep. Grabbing his phone just to look at the clock, Tsuna groaned even harder when he noticed just how early it still was, but the disappointment didn’t last long as he remembered that  _ Wow, I can just go back to sleep.  _ Adjusting his position with a little smile, he was about to sink back into sleep when he noticed the figure laying by his side.

Now, if he was staying at any other location, the intruder would have already been immobilized, if not killed outright, but in the comfort of his personal home, curiosity was his first response.

The darkness made it hard to distinguish who it was, but it didn’t take long to put two and two together. Scooching closer, trying to move the bed as little as possible, Tsuna extended his neck just enough to confirm who was sleeping soundly beside him.

In retrospect, it was obvious that said “intruder” could only be Hibari.

Seeing his lover so comfortable, with the sheets up to his neck, his cheek squished against the pillow and making probably the most relaxed expression he had seen in months made waking up early instantly worth it. Since taking a photo was out of the question, Tsuna chose instead to take advantage of the little interruption to burn the image into his mind as hard as possible.

As dramatic as that sounded, it really was just enjoying Hibari’s presence after being apart for a while. They would probably have some time together later in the day, but this situation was too rare to pass, considering how stupidly early Hibari usually liked to get up.

Moving a bit, he turned to face his partner, an unconscious smile appearing on his face.

So relaxed. So cozy. So content. So cute. All attributes he could easily use to describe Hibari at that moment, but the little demon on his shoulder shouted one way louder:

So  _ bully-able. _

Tsuna was only human, after all. Much like Eve was tempted by the apple, Tsuna was tempted by Hibari precious cheeks. Truly, would he be the bad guy for indulging into a little poking? Or better, would he mind being the bad guy for a hot second just so he could experience the joys of annoying his beloved?

He didn’t need to go into some deep introspection to know the answer. 

Slowly, he raised a single finger, giggling to himself, making sure to not touch anywhere but Hibari’s cheek. The touch was light and quick, and yet, it still got a delightful reaction.

While Hibari's expression didn’t change, he weakly tried to move away from the touch, smushing his face deeper into the pillow, resulting in half of his face just being buried. 

_ Ehehe.  _

Tsuna had to hold back another childish giggle from coming out. Covering his smile with a hand, he went in for another dip, this time poking for a little bit longer.

Another gift in the form of a low grumble this time, very groggy still, but irrevocably there nevertheless. A wave of giggling washed over Tsuna once more, now absolutely needing to cover his lips to not just burst out in laughter.

_ It shouldn’t be this fun to annoy him. _

Too confident, Tsuna went for yet another poke, now making sure to squish Hibari’s cheeks just enough so that while he wouldn’t wake up, there was still maximum squishability.

However, instead of a cute reaction, Hibari’s face showed furrowed eyebrows as he let out a clear and dissatisfied noise, the touch being too much for him. 

The guilt came in like a punch over Tsuna’s heart as he retreated his finger in the speed of sound, now flailing them around as quietly as possible.

_ Oh no no, sorry sorry sorry. _

Hibari’s expression softened not long after, but Tsuna had enough, ready to go back to sleeping himself. In one last attempt of saying sorry, he placed a gentle open palm onto Hibari’s face as lightly as possible.

What he did  _ not  _ expect at all was a sincere, sleepy smile coming from Hibari, who all of a sudden, turned his face to the source of warmth near him.

That smile alone was enough to inject pure happiness directly into Tsuna’s heart, but the little kiss placed on his fingers just absolutely killed him in the best way possible.

_ Oh my god. Kyoya, here I am, bullying you, and you give me this gift. Oh my god. _

It was weird feeling both immense amounts of guilt and happiness like that, but Tsuna decided to lean in on the positive side.

He would have ample time later in the day for making up to his darling with a luxurious breakfast and plenty of time together, but for now, all he could do was remember that sweet, sweet expression, and hope to dream of it.

Tsuna adjusted his position one last time before closing his eyes, his heart feeling light as he said a silent goodnight to Hibari. 

**Author's Note:**

> very cheesy. Also Tsuna being a meanie.
> 
> I am in a 1827 mood lately, so here is mindless fluff while I work on longer stuff.They are pretty neat together, so I want to work on something a little bit bigger for them in a distant future.
> 
> For now, thank you so much for reading! Feedback is extremely welcome if you want to leave some.


End file.
